It Will Happen
by jberri79
Summary: The guys are determined to make it to the alter... no matter what


**Title:** It will Happen (Part of the Neid series)

**Author:** jberri79

**Rating:** NC-17

**W/C: **2,119

**Character's: **Neid

**Summary:** The guys are determined to make it to the alter no matter what.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but if I did… I would have had the sense to at least let Reid get a taste of Noah before Luke came to his senses and reunited with Noah.

**Author's Note:** Like I always say this is a different dimension, in this dimension Noah and Reid belong together and nothing can tear them apart even if Reid is to stubborn to realize that.

**Warnings: **Fluff and insecurities ensure.

Reid was running late, he knew it. Two o'clock Noah had said at the breakfast table….two o'clock he had repeated into Reid's ear nibbling at the lobe.

Reid looked at his wrist watch "12:45" he mumbled. If he left now he could get in a quick shower before meeting Noah. Knowing that wasn't going too happen- not now, he pulled out his phone. Taking a deep breath he started to text.

**Doc: **Accident on freeway emergency surgery is needed…please don't be mad.

Sent: 12:48PM

Reid waited on pins and needles for the reply, squeezing the phone tight- scared Noah's response would be upsetting.

He had about ten minutes before he had to get started, his patient was being prep. Reid leaned against the desk in his office running his finger tips along the edges, remembering the last time he and Noah had used his office for personal needs. Those thoughts took him back to last night and how Noah had took control, took his breath away.

**Flashback**

"_Where you going?" Noah growled grabbing Reid by the back of his shirt and pulling him back. _

_Reid was walking towards their bedroom intending too go to sleep "Lank, I'm tired" Reid whined still trying too get away._

_Noah held tight almost ripping the materiel. He pulled, tugging rough, Reid's back bumped into his chest so hard he stumbled a little._

"_You okay Lank?" Reid smirked knowing what had just happened._

"_Yeah, I'm good Doc and be quiet." Noah turned him around and ran his hands down his back cupping at round mounds of flesh. He leaned in close, mouth brushing against ear "I need you, you know how I get without your cock." _

"_How do you get?" Reid was teasing and Noah just smiled knowing he had won. No matter how tired Reid was he was definitely on board with what ever Noah had in store. _

"_I get crazy doc and your cock is the only thing that can help me."_

"_And?" Reid said continuing too tease_

"…_so help me baby." Noah moaned kneading Reid's ass through his pants._

"_I can do that, I'd do anything for you." _

"_You would?" Noah asked- his voice trembling a little._

_Reid pulled out of the hold and gently placed his hands on Noah's cheeks "anything" he whispered face serious. He stepped back and started too unbutton his pants, Noah watched with lust filled eyes, mouth watering with every move Reid made._

_Reid pushed his pants down along with his underwear and his cock bounced slightly up and down as the pants pushed passed it. Noah unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, wanting Reid completely naked "what do you want to do with me?" Reid whispered._

_Noah went down on his knees and nuzzled his face into Reid's crotch inhaling the strong scent. Reid ran his hands through Noah's hair, biting his lip waiting for Noah's next move. "Tomorrow" Noah started- eyes closed as he nuzzled "tomorrow we'll be married."_

"_Yeah, I know what's your point Lank?"_

_Noah kissed Reid's inner thigh and pulled back, eyes zeroing in on Reid's "tonight. No sex." Reid gave him a look and Noah shook his head "tonight I want this" Noah licked the tip of Reid's cock "I meant no…"_

"_You want to wait until after we're married to fuck me into the mattress?" Reid was trying with all his might not too laugh. "You do realize we did that two nights ago right?"_

"_Yeah, I know" Noah started too pull back feeling stupid "forget it" he said looking hurt._

"_Whoa- whoa don't get up" Reid soothed "whatever you want to do Lank… whatever okay, I didn't mean too make you feel bad" Reid ran his hands through Noah's hair scratching at the back, Noah's eyes closed- a low moan escaping from throat. Without opening his eyes again, he wrapped his lips around Reid's cock sucking on it like it was the last time, sucking on it like it held an antidote._

"_Fuck!" Reid cried out when one of Noah's fingers slipped into his pulsating hole._

"_This doesn't count" Noah said letting cock slip from mouth- finger still fucking in slow. _

"_No- no" Reid gasped pushing his ass back on finger "it doesn't, but it feels so good."_

_Noah just nodded continuing his ministrations on Reid's ass, one finger becoming three in a matter of minutes. Before Noah had a chance to go back down on Reid, he was coming hard, splashing hot cum all over Noah's face._

_Reid shuddered, legs becoming weak. He fell into Noah- arms draping around his neck "sorry" he mumbled "sorry I…." Reid pulled back realizing what he had done and watched as cum dripped down Noah's chin onto his neck._

"_It's okay" Noah whispered- tongue licking at salty cum on lips. He pushed his body back taking Reid with him, letting his back hit wall. He went too wipe his face with his T-shirt when Reid pushed his hand away._

"_What are you doing?" Reid asked confused _

"_Cleaning up" Noah murmured- brow crinkled._

"_No, I'll do that" Reid gave Noah a sultry smile and leaned in letting tongue drag across chin, lapping up sticky mess. Reid pushed his hand into Noah's boxers grabbing at hard cock, stroking while he licked "that feel good?"_

"_Mmm hmmm" was all Noah could get out._

_Their lips connected, the taste of Reid between them. Noah greedily sucking at tongue enjoying the taste "god I want to fuck you" Reid moaned as he pulled away- Noah's reaction to his taste too much to handle._

"_You tastes so good…you always do" Noah whispered "but tomorrow… I promise tomorrow baby." They stared into each other eyes- both of their chest tightening over what was too come._

"_Yeah Lank" Reid agreed "everything starts tomorrow." _

"_No doc" Noah disagreed shaking his head "everything started two years ago in your office."_

"_You know what I mean Lank"_

"_Yeah… yeah, I do I get it."_

"_This will make us legal- bonded." Reid explained._

"_We are bond-"_

"_Lank!"_

"_Okay, okay" Noah laughed. _

_Reid smiled continuing his strokes on cock- not really trying too set Noah off, just wanting to feel. When Noah jerked and the back of his head hit the wall and he felt the warm fluid between fingers, he knew it couldn't be helped._

"_See what you do to me?" Noah murmured, slowly lifting his head, eyes in slits, deep blue peeking through._

"_Yeah, and I like it" the smile Noah gave in return literally made Reid's heart stop. He clung to Noah as he tried too catch his breath. _

"_You okay baby?" Noah asked- hand rubbing down back and pressing in._

"_Mmmm hmmm" Reid said snuggling in_.

The phone chirping in Reid's hand brought him back to the present. He ran a hand down his face before checking the text, squeezed tighter at the frame. A smile played across his lips reading the response.

**Lank: **It's okay doc, never apologize for saving lives. :)

Sent: 12:59PM

Reid bit his lip reading Noah's reply. He should have known Noah wouldn't be angry. The phone chirped again and Reid couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Noah was playfully threatening him.

**Lank: **It will happen today though doc…even if I have too come there with a minister. Do. You. Understand?

Sent: 1:00pm

**Doc: **Lol babe, I understand.

Sent: 1:00pm

**Lank: **Good 3

Sent: 1:01PM

**Doc: **What do you have in mine?

Sent: 1:02PM

**Lank: **Really?

Sent: 1:02PM

Reid had to laugh again at that. He suspected Noah expected an argument, it wasn't gonna happen, he would do whatever Noah wanted to make this possible, no matter how busy he unexpectedly got.

**Doc: **Whatever you want Lank…whatever you want.

Sent: 1:03PM

**Lank: **:)

Sent: 1:03PM

**Doc: **So what's the plan?

Sent: 1:04PM

**Lank: **Don't worry about it babe, I got this.

Sent: 1:05PM

**Doc: **Lank come on. :(

Sent: 1:05PM

**Lank: **Don't worry yourself, just stay at the hospital…I have it covered. ;)

Sent: 1:06PM

**Doc: **Noah?

Sent: 1:06PM

Reid always used the first name when trying too be serious. Although most of the time it didn't have an effect and looking down at his phones screen, he knew one of those times was now.

**Lank: **Bye doc….Love ya. 3

Sent: 1:07PM

Reid smirked reading the reply, he knew texting Noah back wouldn't do any good. He sighed and dropped his phone onto his desk deciding to just get ready for his surgery and do as Noah said, stay put.

**5:30PM**

"Ali!" Noah yelled walking down the hall. He stood in the entrance to the kitchen buttoning up his shirt- face flushed from nerves and excitement.

"Yeah babe?" She replied pouring herself a cup of hot tea- voice calm. Someone had to be.

"You got the rings right?" Noah asked panicked.

Ali had too giggle "of course silly, I am your best woman aren't I? It's my responsibility" she said slipping her tea. Seeing the worried look on Noah's face she placed her tea down and snatched up her purse. She only had to search for a second. Pulling out the velvet box…. she laughed again hearing the dramatic sigh of relief that came from Noah.

Ali opened up the velvet box staring at the rings in wonderment "these are beautiful Noah, who picked them out?"

A loud snort came from the couch "really babe, you're gonna ask that question? You know Reid doesn't care, he'd were a metal ring just as long as he got to wear it for Noah."

"True" she said agreeing with her husband. Ali closed the box and placed it back into her bag.

"Ali" Noah said "please tell your husband to shut up."

"Dude calm down."

"Casey" Noah said glaring "I want everything to be just right…perfect."

"Dude, if it were going to be perfect, you two would be married now" Noah glared again "chill out, that's not what I meant" Casey placated "I meant you two don't follow rules and it works for you" Casey smiled a genuine happy smile "I mean, it'll all work out because you love each other and that's all that matter's."

Casey got off the couch and walked over to Noah buttoning up the rest of his shirt. "Everything's going to be alright trust me" Noah frowned at that "hey, you think I would let you down on the most important day of your life?"

Noah shook his head and Casey smiled again "then chill. Ali has the rings, I have Reid's suit in the car, Lily made arrangements with the reception hall, they know it will be late and all night. And we are going too have a blast after you two say the 'do you, will yous' okay?" Casey waited for the nod, then batted his eye lashes and sloppily kissed Noah's forehead.

"Ewe Case!" Casey just laughed and ducked out of the way before Noah could swing.

"Oh yeah" Casey said avoiding the hit "Reid's going to be okay with seeing Luke right?"

Noah never got a chance to respond "he's gonna have to be" Ali said standing up "he has to get over this and tonight will give him a chance to get over it."

"Yeah" Casey agreed "but I think it would be better if he knew about the reception don't cha think?"

Again Noah didn't get a chance to respond "No" Ali said "this is good, Reid will see what Noah did for him. This is his gift to Reid, so it's a surprise."

Casey nodded his head in understanding. His phone started to ring "we should get going" he said getting serious. He answered the phone "hello. Good we'll be there." Casey hung up the phone- big smile on face "that was Head Nurse Karen, Reid just got out of surgery."

"Your mans a sly dog Ali."

"I know, I'm so pound. Lets go" she giggled picking up her purse. She started too push at the both of them forcing them to the door.

"Wait!" Noah said freaking out "the marriage license, I don't have it."

Ali smacked him on the back of the head "calm down… remember I'm the best woman" she smiled cheerfully "I got it. You two just have to sign once the deed is done. So just breath Noah. Like my smart husband said… everything will work out."

"Thanks sweetheart" Casey said opening the door letting Noah and Ali pass. Once the door was locked Ali stood between both men and interlocked their arms together.

"You better savor that moment Case, you may never hear anything like that again" Noah said as they started too walk.

Casey snorted "you may be right man- but whatever, lets go get you hitched."


End file.
